


The One Where Archie REALLY Likes To Tease Ronnie

by Ravendale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Varchie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, as all my fics this was based on a request, just some cute varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendale/pseuds/Ravendale
Summary: Ronnie's afraid of horrors but doesn't want to admit it and Archie is up for some amusement





	The One Where Archie REALLY Likes To Tease Ronnie

“There are only so many movies in the world Archie,” Veronica complained.

She had just come home to their shared apartment and Archie was already preparing their quaint dining room for movie night, as he did almost every other Friday.

“Yes Ronnie, but college only gives you so much time for movie marathons,” he said, placing a kiss on her forehead as he passed her on his way to the kitchen.

“Well, I’ve had a long week so I will take a rain check on whatever movies you have lined up for today.”

“I think that’s for the best,” Archie commented. He had returned to the dining room and scooped her into his arms.

“And why is that?” She questioned looking up at him, her body relaxing into his arms wrapped around her form.

“It’s horror night.” The smirk on his face was equal parts devious and challenging, something very unlike him and very much like her.

“You think I can’t handle it?” She challenged, her right eyebrow raised slightly.

“I have it on good authority that you can’t actually.”

“What do you me- Hermione! The traitor.”

The ginger couldn’t help but laugh at her dramatics.

“You know if you weren’t my personal teddy bear, I’d kick you out.” 

The smile she was trying and failing to stifle diminished the harshness of her words.

“Is that so?” He began, pulling her closer towards him, “So we’re not living together because we’re together and we’re soulmates, and we’re in love with each other hmm? I’m only here so that you can use me? Surrrreee Ronnie.”

“Oh we’re being sassy now are we?” she commented before pulling him in for a kiss.

“I’m going to take a nice long bath, and then you’re on for the marathon - unless you want to join me?”

“If I ever say no to that shoot me, because then you’d be living with an imposter.”  
-  
“Is that my shirt?”

“This hasn’t been your shirt for a while now Archiekins,” Veronica answered, snuggling up next to him on the couch.

“For someone so rich you steal a lot of my clothes,” he teased.

“They’re comfortable.”

“I could always buy you a few when I buy mine,” he suggested.

“It won’t be the same.”

“Stolen you mean?”

“No I mean they won’t be yours, and they help with the sleeping thing when you’re up late with assignments and projects. And you know this and judging from the dumb smile on your face you just wanted me to say it.”

And she was right, he just wanted to hear her say that those things, those things that reminded her of him. Those things helped her during tough times, like the bouts of insomnia she gets every now and then - he calls them 'side-effects of living with Hiram Lodge'.

“I love you,” his last word barely coherent as it was uttered into the kiss he had swept her up in. It was slow and passionate and perfect.

Little things in life were perfect. But Archie thought if kissing Veronica wasn’t perfection, than it was the closest he’d ever get to it.

“Ready to eat your words?” He asked, pressing play on Dead Silence.

“I’ve got this.”

Veronica did in fact not 'got this', which she discovered three-quarters of the way into the movie. Her body was pushed up against Archie so much so that he didn’t know where he ended and she began, her hands were gripping his sides with such ferocity that he knew he’d probably be all shades of red there and her face was buried in a pillow for the majority of the movie. 

Let’s not forget the screams. There were many, and had she not tried to put on a brave front, there would’ve been many more.

Veronica let out a sigh of relief when the movie finished, finally. 

“So you’re definitely scared of horror movies,” he said, carrying her to their bedroom.

“I’m not, that movie was nothing,” she lied.

“Great, let’s watch another then.” He turned in his step, returning to the dining room.

“ARCHIBALD ANDREWS IF YOU DON’T TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW YOU’RE SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR.”

Archie turned again, this time actually going to their room.

“We both know that’s not happening, and it’s okay to be scared of horrors Ronnie, I’ll protect you.” 

She huffed and crossed her arms in response, not to his words but to his proud smirk.

“You’re adorable.” They climbed into bed quickly, Veronica because she was scared something under the bed might drag her to the depths of darkness and Archie because - dang he was tired.

He enveloped her in his arms when he felt she was too far away and she happily complied. She wouldn’t be able to sleep any other way.

“I love you, Archie.”  
“Even when I make you watch horrors?”

“Even then.”

“Well, then I’m incredibly lucky to find a girl who’s almost as in love with me as I am with her.”

“Almost?”

“Veronica Lodge, I don’t think anyone could ever comprehend the extent to which I am in love with you.”

Before Veronica could reply, Archie added, “ Note to self: I turn into a very honest sap around midnight.”

At that she chuckled, kissing his hand that engulfed hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it if ya did validate me! (that was my sad attempt to be relatable anyway) if you liked it, let me know with kudos and comments. And if you have any constructive criticisms, any add-ons or whatever leave a comment too :)  
> happy reading 
> 
> love.


End file.
